


In a field of flowers

by tvaine



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Lumax, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, flower field
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvaine/pseuds/tvaine
Summary: Max and Lucas on a hot summer day, enjoying their time in a flower field.





	In a field of flowers

It was a divine day, very bright and happy with weightless, puffy, white clouds scattered across the sky - slowly floating abroad with the calm wind. It soothed the air that had been taking in the heat offered by the sun. The crisp, green trees were packed together, making the flower field sheltered from everything around Hawkins.

Lucas could see her walking back from the car, barefoot in the long grass through a field of rainbow-colored wildflowers. Petals in every color imaginable spread around as far as the eye could see. Red and orange, blue and green, white and yellow with various shades in between.

As she walked, Max closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying everything going on around her. The scent of flowers filling her nose, the sun softly kissing her skin and the chilly wind making her hair flutter against her back and multiple strands of hair hitting her face.

Max loved the warm days in Hawkins. They reminded her of home, California.

They had finished their picnic earlier and Max had been the one to bring the basket back to the car. She took a seat next to him in the field, glancing at the flowers surrounding them.

“I think you’re the prettiest flower here,” he blurted out. Max could almost immediately feel a deep blush spread on her cheek by Lucas’ words.

Max leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes yet again. Lucas answered with placing his arm around her waist and pulling her even closer. So close he could almost hear her heartbeat.

“I like you. A lot.” She answered, looking up at him. A smile formed on both of their lips. When they sat down, Lucas was still a bit higher than Max, meaning that when he kissed her temple, he had to lean down.

The couple were quiet for what felt like an everlasting moment, mostly because there wasn’t much to be said, but also because they were still shocked over the sight that unfolded in front of them.

“Can we just stay here forever?” He suddenly asked.

“I’m afraid we can’t. I still have to beat Mike in that crappy arcade game,” Max answered. “But this can be our escape place.”

Lucas chuckled at her response and brought his finger up to lightly boop her nose, making her scrunch it. There was no more perfect scene for Lucas who watched it in pure silence and amazement. Just watching the world pass by with every second, every second worth it. Him, sitting here with his incredibly beautiful girlfriend, scrunching her nose and smiling because of him.

Max Mayfield, the brightest star. The sun on the hottest summer day. The hottest of fires, reddening Lucas’ chin with closure. He kept thinking that some day the sun may dim, but on that day - she would still light up his life.

Lucas laid down on his back, bringing Max with him. She fit just perfectly beneath his arm, resting her head on his shoulder, cuddling into him and looking up at the clouds that was scattered along the sky with various shapes and sizes.

“That looks like a wrong-shaped dinosaur,” Lucas said, pointing to a cloud right above them.

Max smirked playfully and turned her face to his. “Oh, really?”

Lucas nodded as he bit his lip and kept looking up at the sky. She leaned in and gave him a quick peck to his cheek before watching the sky again as well.

+

After some hideous shape-claiming, Max found Lucas running around in the field, trying to collect all yellow flowers, making sure to keep the stems long. She had no idea what her boyfriend was collecting them for, but later when he came asking for help it clicked. He wanted to make a flower crown, but the smart ass didn’t know how to braid the stems together.

When Max was finished with the crown she revealed it and placed it on top of his head. The yellow from the flowers made his dark irises stand out, and in that moment - she leaped out and hugged him. Her eyes were shut as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder, just sitting there for a while.

She remembered the first time his eyes stood out like that (or at least the first time she paid attention to them standing out like that.) It was at the Snow Ball, in the light that encircled the gym that night. Right after she had kissed him. For the first time.

When Max ended the hug, Lucas’ hands went straight up to his head, feeling the petals under his fingers. She had made flower crowns several times before as a kid, but they never got perfect despite how many times she’d try it. However, they still did their job - look nice on someone’s head. Especially Lucas’ head.

“I have no idea how you just did that,” he said in amazement as he took it off his head and just looked at it. “Anyway, it’s for you.” He tucked some strands of hair behind her ear before he securely placed it on top of her head.

“Next time I’m getting you a gift, I’ll just buy it and let you wrap it for yourself then,” she said as a joke.

No matter how many years they had been together, she still felt her cheeks redden when he did thinks like that. The simplest of touch, gesture and even reminder made her feel like she was back in middle school again. A slight smile danced around on her lips, but she wouldn’t let Lucas know that, so her gaze moved towards her own lap.

While all Lucas could think about was how beautiful she was with stars in her face. Each and every freckle.

**Author's Note:**

> i've got tumblr as well so check me out there @sadiesinkt !


End file.
